User talk:DaNASCAT
Hi, and welcome to the wiki! I was hoping that somebody else would explore this site. Congratulations for being a gamer; I love the Total War series and that is the reason why I made this wiki. So, if you want to make your alternate realities, I will come up with a plan on how you can do so. Since you have explored the wiki, you may have noticed the templates at your disposal. We have infoboxes for the succession of monarchs/empires, for wars, for battles, and others. I have not really planned on meeting another user on the wiki, but I can probably formulate an idea on how you can make your own wiki. Here is how to make a wiki: #First, go to the "create a wiki". Name the wiki "totalwar-ar-(your username).wikia.com". So, in your case, it would be "totalwar-ar-DaNASCAT.wikia.com". Do not worry about the labor of creating new templates; simply go to the template pages on this wiki and copy the formulae. These will act as the vehicles for the success of your articles. #What I do is I go on Steam and choose any Total War game. It can be from Rome to Empire, and everything else. It can not only be these games, but also mods, and since it is your wiki, feel free to add other games to it. It does not have to strictly be Total War; it can also be any actual historical events or any other video game events that can fit in the same timeline. #The way I make articles is that I take screenshots in the game. If you use a Microsoft-using computer, you go to the screenshot uploader when you end your session and double-click an image. Copy it and paste it on Microsoft Word. From there, paste it on MS Paint and save it as an image to your computer. Add it to your wiki, and this is how I got to over 2000 images. #The articles are written like a Wikipedia article, usually with "'Name' (birth-death) was a...". Feel free to upload any images that you want. And also, if you have any other wikia contacts who like making Total War alternate realities, feel free to share this message with them as instructions. After all, it takes more than one person to manage a wiki (I am also on The Godfather Fanon Wiki with some others). #Have fun! You can do anything on your wiki, and I will help you if you need my assistance in anything. I am particularly interested in mods, as I cannot find a way to download them, so it would be cool if you played mods and uploaded those images. So feel free to play and contribute to the community. Please contact me if you have questions, comments, or if you just want to chat. If you need help with organizing your wiki, you can also contact me there. On weekdays you can reach me from around 3:00 PM to around 9:00 PM. On weekends, you can reach me from 10:00 AM to 9:30 PM or later. Thank you again for your support. I am glad to have you aboard! Saving Private Ryan (talk) 00:05, February 2, 2014 (UTC)